Jordan Chase Organization
Jordan Chase Organization was a business location in Season Five of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It's a large company, based around its founder, Jordan Chase. The headquarters were in Miami, where it served as the distributor of Jordan Chase merchandise, as well as sponsoring each of his events. Overview Jordan Chase was an author and public speaker. He captivated others with his seminars, books, and CDs on his philosophies. He changed lives, although many of his followers believed whatever he exhorted. On the Outside Jordan Chase appeared to be somewhat of a zealot when giving his speeches. In general, he was an upstanding citizen who seemed to only wish to share his viewpoints. This led him to become immensely popular and develop a cult of followers. Through the years, Chase built a financial empire. Books and CDs The books and CDs comprised the ''Take It Now ''philosophy. Much of the content talked of how a man can move beyond his perceived limitations by embracing the ability to TAKE what he truly desires. They were available to be purchased by the public, and had a picture of Jordan Chase on the cover. Known books in the series included: ''Seize Your Desires, Take It Now, and The Final Step. Merchandise Because Jordan Chase had built such fame from his seminars and the books, people began to worship his very likeness. Thus his merchandise could be purchased at any seminar, and ordered over the phone or from an online website. Credit Cards were accepted (noted by Dexter in "Take It") as payment. The items themselves ranged from posters to coffee mugs and T-shirts, pretty much anything related to Jordan Chase, or the Primal Self. The Fans Sometimes called his followers, these were the men and women (even children) that listened to each CD and bought every bit of merchandise that they could afford. Most of them walked away with the feeling that Chase's teachings really changed their lives. One such man (though likely planted in the audience) stated that, because he "Took It," he obtained a beautiful woman and he expected a child with her. Vince Masuka was one of Chase's fans. The Seminars An important part of Jordan Chase's popularity were his seminars. They captivated the audience and encouraged a belief system. The seminars were media-sourced, studio production displays that immersed his fans with the concept of a "Primal Self" and the teachings of Take It Now. Jordan Chase started off a Primal Self seminar by having a soft rock soundtrack playing to a background of visual recordings that showed animals in the wild, fighting to take what they need to survive. During this visual presentation, Chase began to speak about how, throughout history, it has been important to TAKE. After a cutaway from the video, Chase suddenly would shout out "Take It!" The crowd returned a very loud, "Take It!' The exchange was repeated several times, with the crowd growing more frenzied. The lighting was typically a dark blue, shrouding the audience in darkness, while Chase stood on a bright stage. He was surrounded by the words Take It and pictures of himself. Security guards stood at all sides. At certain times, Chase chose someone of interest from the audience, placing a spotlight on him. He would call on him to share his story as an example of his teachings. It was not uncommon for the Seminars to last for hours on end, with frequent breaks to allow fans to buy merchandise. Seminars were typically multi-day events, and held in various cities.. On the Inside Not to say the organization was corrupt, just the founder. Everyone within the organization viewed Chase as a leader, not a monster, and had no idea of his true agenda behind his Take It Now speeches. (The exception was Cole Harmon, his Head of Security.) The true Jordan Chase was domineering, and cold. He enjoyed exerting control over people, which included being the leader of a group of rapists who followed his directions to torture women.. Security For having gained so much fame, Chase was surrounded by security practically 24/7. His Head of Security, Cole Harmon, stayed at his side most of the time, while a variety of other security personnel kept watch at public events. By count at any specific event, he usually had about ten men at his disposal. According to Dexter Morgan, Chase's executive office building had at least twelve highly trained security guards stationed there. Employees At seminars, a variety of employees helped promote Jordan Chase by selling his books and other merchandise. Away from the seminars, the Organization employed dozens of people to handle calls and questions. For most, it was near impossible to actually speak with Chase himself unless there was a valid reason to do so. Notes If Jordan Chase were to disappear, it would be highly investigated and the organization would likely crumble. Dexter took a big risk by wanting to kill him, as Chase was a very popular and generally heroic figure. That said, nothing was shown happening after Lumen killed him, and she and Dexter disposed of him. Related Pages * Jordan Chase * Cole Harmon * Barrel Girl Gang * River Jordan Camp Gallery Jordan Chase Organization1.png Jordan Chase Organization2.png Jordan Chase Organization3.PNG Jordan Chase Organization4.png Jordan Chase Organization5.png Jordan Chase Organization6.png Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Organizations Category:Businesses Category:Indexter